imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Tamao1/Hits the Bed
hits the bed, already asleep* The plane trip back was rough. Although I got a window seat (which meant I could lean on the wall to sleep) there was a baby 3 rows up which 2/3 of the 13 hour plane trip back to Sydney. I slept 2 hours just then. Now to why I didn't post many blogs or do any forms of edits during my crappy holiday... First: It was hard to find somewhere with free accessible wifi that didn't require a Chinese passport number. Second: Even if free wifi was found, accessing imotwom.wikia.com and many other websites were approximately 15 times slower. Often the page would 'timeout' instead of having to wait 30 mins for 1 page. Third: I was bored to death. I was very tempted to work on my guides, but I was craving for TWoM and Anime. Fourth: I ended up watching Anime with Chinese Subs after downloading them off Chinese websites. I would translate every single character and type them up into a document which I followed through during each anime episode. I prefer anime over writing guides. There are a few more reasons, but I'm too lazy to write anymore. There was a time of 3 days in which I enjoyed fast wifi. Me and Irori camped Mindscream for the whole 3 days, 10 hours a day. We didn't get as much as we expected, but it was better than nothing. My later attempts at Mindscream gave no fruit. Banishment's previous owner came back. RoseJewel enjoyed her new "Miku" hairstyle and also Level 25 and some nice pro ranger gifts from me and Irori. Irori got Level 35 but she still hasn't bought a Rune Blade yet. She says she is aiming for Viccord's 10M +7 10HR 5STR Rune in bt. I still haven't fixed my stats yet. I also merched 28 Hair Styler Bs. I have sold 12 I think, each for 500K to 650K. I bought them each for between 250K and 320K. weepyfox also came back to Amity and was active for a period. She is nearly Level 32, but she's inactive again recently. Today is officially the start of th Amity December and January Event (Christmas and New Year combined). It will last a week. Amity really needs more dedicated members. lukycharmz got on my nerves again so I shouted some smart comments about his ass kissing to Trey (original Zyve) and how it didn't work on TonyUprise and instead got himself KoS'd. We also bought 2 new mages which are more CON based and both have Flare 3. My aims as of current are: - organise Amity Guild Event - fix stats - help RoseJewel level up - buy 3 INT pet - go on leveling up streak to level 41 I also need to edit the Wikia List of Guilds Page and also the Amity Guild page. Also Irori stole the necklace that I bought in China :( ♥~♥ Tamao1 ♥~♥ 04:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts